The present invention relates to umbrellas, and relates more particularly to such an umbrella which has a light source mounted inside the handle and controlled to illuminate the umbrella when the umbrella is opened.
Various umbrellas are developed having light source means for illumination. Among these umbrellas, there is one having the light source means mounted on the finished cap at the top end of the umbrella shaft and controlled to give off light by a switch on the umbrella handle, another one having the light source means mounted on the umbrella handle and controlled to give off light by a switch on the umbrella handle, still another one having the light source means mounted on the tips at the ends of the ribs of the umbrella frame assembly. These arrangements can only illuminate a limited area that is insufficient to give a warning signal to passers-by or vehicle drivers. Furthermore, if the light source means is mounted on the tips at the ends of the ribs of the umbrella frame assembly, the electric wiring is difficult to install.
There is known another structure of umbrella in which a plurality of light emitting elements and light diffusers are mounted within the umbrella cover among the ribs and controlled to illuminate the umbrella cover when the umbrella is opened. This illuminating arrangement is complicated and it greatly increases the cost of the umbrella. Furthermore, because this illuminating arrangement uses a plurality of light emitting elements, it consumes much power supply during the operation.